leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shen
Shen redirects here, if you were looking for information of the item visit Sheen | date = March 24, 2010V1.0.0.81 | crdate = 20th Week | health = 90 | attack = 50 | spells = 30 | difficulty = 60 | hp = 513 (+85) | energy = 200 (Manaless) | damage = 55 | range = 125 | armor = 22 (+4) | magicresist = 30 | critical = 2.4% (+.35) | attackspeed = 0.671 | dodge = 0 | speed = 310 }}'Shen The Eye of Twilight''' is a Champion in League of LegendsShen Profile Page at the Official Web Page. Background There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness -- all things must exist in perfect harmony, for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Shen is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Watching the Stars - exercising judgment untainted by prejudice. Born to a clan whose members have decorated the ranks of the Kinkou for generations, Shen was trained his entire life to become the Eye of Twilight, and thereupon to dispassionately determine what must be done in the interests of equilibrium. As his final trial to ascend to this position, he was made to attend the Takanu, a ceremony in which his father was tortured before his eyes to test his resolve. Any reaction whatsoever would have resulted in his immediate disqualification, but he never averted his gaze and never blinked, not once. As the Eye of Twilight, Shen must make decisions which would buckle the wills of ordinary men, removing all emotion from the equation. He now works with his fellows and to enforce the balance of Valoran. This hallowed pursuit has unsurprisingly led the triumvirate to the Fields of Justice. "The Eye of Twilight sees not the despair of its victims, only the elegance of equilibrium." Development :Ever since Gangplank joined the League of Legends, we have been weathering a virtually constant influx of nepotism complaints from organizations in a certain clandestine industry. The exact source of these complaints has been difficult to verify, however, due to their reclusive and mysterious natures. Luckily, our talented public relations department (with the help of a few favors from some friends in the CIA) has managed to pinpoint the exact source of this criticism, and we have decided that it is a demographic that we cannot afford to ignore. For those who haven't yet devised the identity of this group, I am, naturally, talking about: ninjas. :In an effort to keep ninja public opinion on our side, it is with great pleasure that I, on behalf of the Riot Games Design Team, am empowered to introduce: Shen, the Eye of Twilight. For those of you who have been waiting with baited breath to sport your ninja pride, courage! Just don’t let us catch you gaming in an outfit that looks anything like thisChampion Sneak Peek: Shen, the Eye of Twilight Abilities Shen is the first champion in the League of Legends to use energy to cast his abilities, rather than mana or health like most other champions. This system caps the maximum amount of energy Shen can have at 200 energy, and regenerates Shen's energy very rapidly (10 energy per second).A New Champion Approaches: Shen, the Eye of Twilight Strategy *Feint can almost completely eliminate an enemy's damage early in the game. *Shen can be built as a fighter, mage, or tank. *Try to keep an eye on your allies' health, even if in remote lanes, as Stand United can be used anywhere on the map. You can use F2-F5 to target them quickly. *While using Shadow Dash, try to line up multiple champions to guarantee at least one successful taunt. Failing to hit a champion with Shadow Dash can severely cripple Shen's energy for several seconds, limiting his viability. *Shen's Shadow Dash ability can bring enemies such as , , , and , out of Stealth. *Shen's Stand United ability is good for Saving Champions, but it is also good for getting out of sticky situations yourself. Don't waste it if there are more than 3 champions however, the shield will just break. Quotes Upon Selection *''"A demonstration of superior judgement."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Dont doubt the power of a ninja."'' *''"Begone, fool"'' *''"From the shadows!"'' *''"With balanced steps!"'' *''"Tread carefully."'' *''"There is no dispute''." Taunt *''"You're already dead, you just haven't caught up yet."'' Joke *''"If light travel so fast, how come it's never caught a ninja?"'' Skins File:Shen OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin File:Shen YellowJacketSkin.jpg|Yellow Jacket Skin File:Shen FrozenSkin.jpg|Frozen Skin Trivia *Shen's Yellow Jacket Skin resembles Scorpion and Frozen Skin resembles Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat. *The word "Shen" literally means "God" in Chinese Literature. *''"You're already dead."'' is a famous line uttered by Kenshiro in Fist of the North Star. *Shen's normal skin bears at least some resemblance to Ryu Hayabusa, the protagonist of the Ninja Gaiden franchise. *''"There is no dispute."'' appears to be a reference to the debate of pirates versus ninjas. *''"If light travel so fast, how come it's never caught a ninja?" ''is a direct reference to the Ask A Ninja web series. *Vorpal Blade is from a line in Lewis Carroll's nonsense poem, "Jabberwocky." *If you look closely at Shen's hands, you will see that they are brown/black, thus making Shen (The Black Ninja) afro-american/japanese. References